Count Chornee (черный)
Count Chornee (черный) Count Chornee is the main antagonist in the movie black. He is a vampire. We mostly see Count Chornee at night and very rarely in the day. He is very secretive and we do not see his face because it is covered by a black cloak that is only taken off once in the movie. Biography Count Chornee is first seen when he is killin his first victim the jogger. We then see him numerous other times killin victims. After killing his third victim he begins to be pursued by Detective James Wilson. In an attempt to get rid of him he tries to kill the detective in the forest after Detective James Wilson and Officer Craven have investigated the latest crime scene. The count leaves behind a bit of blood near a bush to lure them in. The trap works and the count pins down the detective. The officer tries to help the detective by firin a few bullets at the count but he misses. The coun begins to run away while the detective and the officer give chase to him. Eventually after running for a while the detective fires a shot that hits the counts arm. The officer sees his chance and tackles the count. The detective hands some handcuffs to the officer and the count is arrested. The officer gives the detective a pat on the back. The count then sees his chance, knocks the officer off and then bites him in the neck killing him and not turning into a vampire. The detective wants to give chase but realises that he has to help the officer. The last time we see the count is when he and the detective talk for the last time. During their talk the count decides to pull down his hood and reveall that he is actually Doctor Dingle a person who is close to the detective. Also during their talk the count reveals that there will soon be a vampire uprising. The count and the detective begin to fight. The count gets the upper hand and throws the detective off the bridge but the detective catches the railing and hangs on for dear life. The count states that this is the end for the detective and that he will die by his hand. But the detective applies a necklace that his mother had gave him when she was dying because of the count. After it was applied the count disappears and all that is left behind is his cloak. Personality and Traits The count is a very cold and sadisctic person. He does not enjoy other peoples company. It also turns out that he is good at acting because he was able to hide his identity and still remain in the police force as a trustworthy figure. The count is also very smart and cunning he was able to kill without leaving behind any evidence and was able to come up with all the plans and riddles. Trivia *The count is the last person to die in the movie. *The person who plays the count is also the same who plays Dr. Dingle just like in the movie *The only time someone else played The count it was Nathan because Victor was already acting and couldn't do two people at once. *The reason the count had a russian accent was because Victor comes from Russia Appearances *Black